Late Night Movies
by Vicky's Sparks
Summary: Sasuke loves scary movies, for one simple reason. He's one horny git...nearly as bad as Kakashi. SasuNaru


A: N Just before I start, I would like to say thanks to Amanda The Stampede, Myinukoi and Mantineus. These guys rock, as they have read all of my fics and reviewed each one! You should check out their fics too, they're awesome! (Excluding Mantineus, who hasn't written any.) Ok, here goes:

Late Night Movies 

It was about 10pm in the Uchiha mansion and, as the time suggests, the village of Konoha was blanketed in the night, the stars providing a meagre amount of light.

But anyway, back to the mansion. Sasuke was wearing a pair of fluffy blue pyjamas, with white clouds adorning them. (Very innocent) He was currently inserting a DVD into the player, which was situated in his cinema room, with Naruto stretched out on the sofa. He too was in pyjamas, but his were their usual garish orange, with kunai knives for their pattern. (Not quite as innocent)

The raven walked back over to the sofa and motioned for the blonde to move over, to which he obliged. The couple were now sitting comfortably close, but not suffocatingly so.

By Naruto's choice, they had already watched 50 first dates, Happy Gilmore and the whole nine yards. All of which containing Adam Sandler, whom both of the lovers fancied.

But now, it was Sasuke's turn to choose, and as much as he wanted to get into Adam Sandlers trousers, he didn't want to watch another movie with him in it. No, he had something slightly different in mind.

As the advertisements for new and upcoming films played, Sasuke got up once again. To get some popcorn it seemed.

"I'll get some popcorn."

Naruto nodded, the grin on his face showing his agreement.

A Couple of seconds later, Sasuke returned with a pre-popped bag of popcorn, which he put on his lap as he sat down.

"I can't reach it!" Naruto whined.

"Then reach over and get in then dobe."

"Someone's on their period…" he grumbled as he reached over nonetheless. His hand found the bag and he had to lean in even further to try and find the popcorn.

Unnoticed by Naruto, Sasuke had a sly smile on his face, as Naruto found that the bag was empty, and there was something else in its place.

"Sasuke…y…you perv!" The blonde shouted as his hand shot out of the packet. Of course, he'd done more than touch it, but this was the first time he'd been caught unaware.

Sasuke's smile was no longer sly, as it had become a fully toothed grin. He snuggled up to Naruto, the empty popcorn bag forgotten.

"Ok, I'll actually get some popcorn this time." Once again, the raven left the room and returned seconds later, this time with a full and unopened bag. He was about to put it on his lap, until Naruto shot him a glare.

"Don't even think about it, perv! You're nearly as bad as Kakashi!"

Naruto shuddered as he recalled a fairly recent memory.

It had happened about three months ago, just after team 7 had completed an exhaustingly difficult mission. They decided their need to rest was currently more important than returning to Konoha. So they took the first village they came to; the village shrouded in the dirt. This village was evidently very poor, but they didn't really care as they were in dire need of some sleep. Kakashi seemed to know where he was going, as he led them to a small house, to which, the door was flung open as soon as they arrived.

"Kakashi old man! Good to see you!" exclaimed the rather large man that had opened the door, as he embraced Kakashi in a tough and manly hug.

"Nice to see you too john! Although I was wondering whether you could do us a small favour."

"What? A rich man like you, needing a favour from a poor man like me?"

"Well, not so rich anymore, as these three little thieves-"

"What?" Sakura interjected "We only stole a little it for food, because this old perv was blowing all the money on every 'Icha Icha Paradise' book he could get his filthy hands on."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement. (They're not going out yet)

"…Well anyway, we need a place to stay and we're definitely in need of a shower."

Naruto couldn't hear Johns' reply, but judging by Kakashis loud and excited reply, it wasn't good.

"Wahoo YEAH! Group hug in the shower!"

Which could only mean one thing- communal showers. Whereas Sakura, being female, would be free from their twisted sensei.

Later:

Naruto was washing himself in the shower, rather uncomfortably, as Kakashi was nowhere in sight, but he was also taking advantage of this time, to admire Sasuke and his body, as the raven seemed totally at ease, knowing that he had a flawless body.

"Hello, Naruto." His head shot round to be confronted with a naked Kakashi. " I hope that your open mouth is an invitation…you dropped your soap."

The blonde shut his mouth abruptly and looked down, noticing that he had in fact, dropped his soap. He sprinted out of the shower, running faster than he ever had before, as he wanted his ass to stay a virgin a little while longer.

123 123

"Well ok, maybe not as perverted as Kakashi…but still, don't do that!"

His only reply from Sasuke was a quick peck on his cheek, before he returned to his side of the sofa, the bag of popcorn acting as a barrier between the two.

The movie began to play and minute after minute, Naruto inched closer towards the raven. The movie that Sasuke had chosen was hell raiser. Of course, the blonde was absolutely petrified and was now clinging desperately to Sasuke like a lifeline.

Whereas the raven was watching the movie calmly, whilst stroking the blonde's hair. He'd done this numerous times before, and Naruto would fall for it every time- last time he had worn a 'Jason' mask. Tonight however, he would wear a pinhead mask and force Naruto to do whatever he wanted him to, as Sasuke was one horny bastard.

God Sasuke loved late night movies.

A:n Yes, a very perverted Kakashi, and if you guys like Kakashi like that, then give me lots of reviews and I'll post another story that I've written about Kakashi in all his perverted ness.


End file.
